Loud and Louder
by survey corpse
Summary: Ymir has always been loud. Actually, more than that. Loud, boisterous, attention-grabbing, intimidating, and so much more. But it never seems like she's loud enough for anyone to actually hear her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this idea for a while and wanted to put it into action. Basically, Ymir's a 19-year-old mute and is living in that awkward limbo between highschool and college. She's in New York and pretty well off, but she doesn't feel like she's ready to take on the world just yet. So she's waiting until she's 20 or so to hop into the big bad world of adult education. Krista's the new, blonde cutie who just moved in a couple doors down from Ymir's place.**

**This is actually my first fic on here, so if you'd give me some advice or tips, that'd be awesome.**

**Alright, I'll stop mumbling. Enjoy.**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, my blue ceiling slowly coming into focus. The gentle, if minimal, light that filtered through my curtains was enough to shake me out of my lingering drowsiness. My room was cold, a subtle damp feeling about it. I could hear deep voices echo throughout the corridors of the building, and faint shrieking of little children; the plumbing pipes had also decided to make an appearance in the 6 AM orchestral concert, creaking and shuddering in a not-so-reassuring way.

It was Saturday.

Breathing out a stream of air, I rolled up, glancing lazily at my alarm clock. It was just a bit before six; just enough time for me to make it. I hastily threw on some sweatpants I found on the floor, and jogged myself over to the door. I grabbed my shoes, not even looking to see which ones, pulled down my tank-top so it would fully cover my abdomen, and threw open the door.

My steps were wide and slow as I drowsily made my way over to the elevator. Barely touching it, my fingers brushed lightly against the 'down' arrow that rested upon the wall. As I waited for the slowly-functioning machine to haul its way up to me, I caught a glimpse of a streak of white whizzing around the corner, right towards me. Its speed was too much for my still vulnerable eyes as I tried to identify the lightning fast rocket. It did not stop its race, still sprinting towards me. Now, I don't know about you, but I am not able to react very quickly to anything at 6 AM; especially small, fast things. So could you really blame me when the furball jumped up and attached itself to my chest?

A distinct _ding _signaled the elevator behind me opening, as my momentum was thrown into the small little room. I heard shouting, someone screaming "Lightning" over and over, their shrill voice echoing throughout the corridors. As I was forced into the elevator, my elbow managed to hit the 'open door button' repeatedly as I tried to get the—what was that? A dog? Wait, actually I think that _was _a dog. Oh geez, now I can't remember. Whatever, I think it was a dog, so we're going with that—white dog detached from my chest. The elevator doors were still open, so I could easily get a glimpse of a long stream of blonde hair flash by. "Lightning," the hair called, "Lightning, where are you!?"

I tried to signal frantically to her, but, in case you're not aware, it's a bit difficult to move your arms and, in extension, body, when there's a dog clinging desperately to them. Noticing the elevator doors starting to close, I kicked the open door sign, attempting to get the—now that I could properly see her face—girl's attention.

As if she could hear my intentions she whipped her head to the elevator, her eyes widening in shock and apology.

"Oh-Oh my God!"

She rushed in, gently detangling 'Lightning's claws from my white, now slobbery, tank top. I could finally get a good look at her, and I was speechless. (Ha-ha).

She had an innocent-looking face, complete with full, round, rosy cheeks. Her long blonde locks framed her beautifully shaped face, almost as if the lightly-colored hair was caressing her creamy skin. She had long eyelashes that set off her gorgeous reflective blue eyes in a way that made my knees feel weak. Her plump, pink lips drew my eyes to them as I scrutinized every detail. Even though I didn't know her name yet, I was already envisioning our mouths meeting in a fiery passion.

"I…I'm Krista." My breathing hitched when I heard her voice, my ears drinking up the naturally gentle, high tone. Said voice was enough to snap me out of my—what I believed to be—subtle scrutinizing of her features. She was perfect; in every way.

But here came the hard part. You see, being a mute, you'd expect me to know sign language, right? Well, I was going to get around to it—I swear!—but I found out about this new show, it's an anime or something, and then I discovered this cult thing called 'Cosplay' and—

Point being; I didn't know sign language.

I had just started to raise my arms, to initiate the start to a long and awkward 'conversation', when the elevator plunked down and the doors behind Krista slid open. Relieved, I saluted to her with two fingers, rushing out the doorway.

"H-Hey!" She called out from behind me. "What's your name?"

I turned around while I was running out of my apartment building's lobby, now jogging backwards. I was way passed the front desk, so I couldn't just go and grab a pen and paper to give her my name (and number), and, as stated, I didn't know sign language. I sighed deeply, resorting to my bottom-line method.

I spread my arms out above my head, as if jumping for joy. "Y."

Then, I curved them, letting my fingertips touch the top of my scalp. "M."

Next, I put them both up in the air, straight as a stick. Or boner, whichever you prefer. "I."

Finally, I raised one arm, as if in a classroom, and, with the other, drew an invisible circle next to the raised arm, and a slanted line after it. "R."

"YMIR."

I could see—Krista, was it?—trying to piece it together; and I couldn't blame her, the "R" threw most people off. She cocked her head and furrowed her brows, into the most adorable expression I'd ever see. But then her eyes lit up and were burning with a question.

"Ymir…!?" I nodded, overjoyed, and gave her two thumbs up, unable to stop the giddy grin from spreading across my face.

And after that, I crashed into the lobby's revolving door.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I admit, I did get pretty lazy on the way down, but besides that, how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow ok so sorry for the hella late update. I've been swamped with work, and I have a bunch of assessments I need to complete before Thanksgiving break. That being said, I will probably spam you with chapter updates over the long weekend (a whopping 5 days).**

**Sincere thanks to those who favorited, reviewed, and followed! It means so much that you're even giving this piece of crap a chance tbh.**

**Please enjoy this shit chapter!**

* * *

Two icepacks and a lollipop later, I was seated comfortably on a conveyor belt in Costco's. Incidentally, if you have friends who work in a slow-as-hell store, you get to annoy the shit out of them while they're trying to sweep. How do I know this, you ask? Well, because I do it every Saturday.

Currently, Jean was by my cash register, trying to pry away old gum that had stuck to the magazine-stands without using his fingers. I laughed at his efforts, pulling the candy from my mouth with a loud _pop. _

"Laugh if you want but this shit's disgusting," he said, making an awful gagging noise at the back of his throat. I only chuckled again, stepping down from my "bed" and crouching down next to the sandy-haired guy. Now, Jean was a good dude. He wasn't a coward, and he knew that when he was wrong, he was _wrong_; but sometimes the guy was a pussy. And that's where I came in, of course. Whenever he defeated the evil king and took over the land, I was the one who cleaned up his men's armor because "blood is gross as fuck." It worked, in a way.

Reaching in front of him, I grabbed the dustpan from his right hand and grasped it firmly in my own. I then proceeded to roughly ram it against the floor, swiftly shoving upwards, and stared satisfactorily at the heap of gum I had just collected, and then back up at him. "Whatever, shitdick." He said, scowling as he snatched it back from me.

I snorted and shook my head, stood up, and began to walk towards the aisles of shopping carts, where I knew I'd find the front exit. There was only so much I could taunt Jean about before he kicked me out, and I had almost reached that limit today. Before walking past the last register I picked up a package of gum and threw it at his head as a parting gesture. I saw him calmly get up and face me.

Then he bolted towards me.

I spun around and sprinted towards the automatic doors, knowing that if I got outside, I'd be safe from the wrestling match that was sure to come out of this.

Snapping my head back to look at him, I saw him gaining on me, so I started to pour on the speed. With my head facing backwards, I put both hands out in front of me, almost feeling the cool glass surface of the doors that meant freedom. But, instead, I had actual contact with something warm and very soft.

Looking down, I saw Krista pinned beneath me; her cheeks a brilliant red, her plump, pink lips parted in surprised. She was breathing hard, from what I assumed to be surprise at the time. But all I could focus on was how close our faces were, how warm her body felt beneath me, how amazing it felt to have her chest pressed against mine—

"A-ah!" I let out a raspy yelp of surprise, rolling off of her quickly, She stumbled to her feet, her long, blonde hair in disarray. I noticed with a strange feeling in my stomach that her cheeks were still red.

I heard several footsteps echo on the tile as they drew near us, and let out a long breath when the owners were upon us.

Jean was the first to speak. "Ymir, who's this?"

"I-I'm Krista." She stuttered cutely, putting out her hand for Jean to shake. He looked back behind him—where Reiner and Armin were—and gave them a panicked look. He wasn't the best with girls, you see, and Krista was the type that you really _really _did not want to embarrass yourself in front of. Unfortunately enough for me, I had already checked that off of my to-do list.

"I…I am Jea—" He was cut off by his ringtone; something I had also checked off of my to-do list. Remember when I said there was only so much I could to before I was kicked out? Well, Jean obviously did not know I changed his ringer to the _My Little Pony _theme song, or I would've been killed on the spot.

I saw him close his eyes in attempt to lessen his mortification, while Reiner, Armin and I sniggered quietly. Krista just cocked her head and shifted her weight, uncomfortable in the situation. I quickly tapped the _End Call _button on my phone and pocketed it, striding over to Krista and taking her elbow in mine. After all, the point to this was not to make her suffer quietly, stuck in an awkward situation.

Waving bye to the boys, I led her out of the store, and away from the city until we came across a park. She seemed a bit more collected by then, but her cheeks still held a pinkish tint to them.

I plunked down onto a bench, watching her delicate form sit down beside me, not knowing what to do next. She looked at me, and I could tell from her clouded eyes that she had multiple questions.

"A-are you deaf?" She asked, then realized her mistake. "Can…Can you talk?" She remedied, and I nodded, amused.

"Then why don't you? I mean…" her eyes found mine, and she sheepishly let her gaze slip. "Sorry. I'm a bit nosy." I shrugged, and motioned to her bag, acting out a writing motion, seeing if she would get it.

"Would you like a pen...and…p-paper?" I nodded, happy that she could more-or-less understand me. After I had the notebook paper rested on my thigh and the pink pen in my hand, I began to write.

_I just don't talk, _I wrote in sparkly pink ink. _I can though. But I still laugh, cry, scream, moan—_I saw Krista's face get red again at that last one, even though I didn't mean it in _that way. _But I guess she likes it straight to the point.

She's definitely a keeper.

_Talking just isn't for me. Thanks for letting me use your pen, Krista. _If it was possible for her face to go even more colored, it did, and I grinned a bit, enjoying the fact that I was the cause of that. But even though I was smiling, my chest felt constricted for some reason. Just because I didn't tell her everything doesn't mean I'm lying to her, right? Besides, I haven't even known her for a full day, and yet I find myself wanting to spill every little detail about myself to the perfect angel. Most people who know the truth have known me for a good portion of my life; so what's so special about Krista?

She nodded and swallowed, letting out a strangled "no problem."

_Why are you so nervous around me? _I wondered silently. But all I did was cap the pen and return it to the flustered blonde that was seated next to me.

* * *

**Lame ending is lame. I honestly didn't know where to stop this one, so I just kinda let it write itself. **

**Just an FYI; there will be side pairings, and said side pairings will actually make up a good portion of the story. **

**Another FYI; Ymir just programmed the MLP theme for laughs, she had no clue that Krista was gonna walk in. (But Ymir's just a lucky bastard in this fic, huh?)**

**Thanks again for the time that you wasted on this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, first off, I'd just like to say how much I love all of you. **

**That sounds cheesey as hell, but I just realized that each and every one of you took the time to rate, review, and/or follow this story. I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for not updating sooner! And I'm also sorry for fibbing to you; I had originally anticipated lots of free-time during the break but my family had other plans.**

**An author is never lying when they say reviews motivate them to update. Seriously, I started to tear up. You guys are amazing, really. I'll stop mumbling now.**

* * *

I gently touched Krista's arm with my own, encouraging her to look up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. She did, and I could see them shining; with what, I don't know. But there was such intensity to them, something that rattled me to the core. I felt warmth flow through my bones, felt it seeping deep into the marrow, felt it entering my bloodstream; the feeling made me shudder in a way I hadn't ever before.

Thoroughly unnerved, I shot up off the bench and brought Krista up with me. The cute blonde was obviously startled, and I found it absolutely adorable how she let her emotions show so honestly on her face. But what was most intriguing to me about her face was the light flush it had taken on. It had to have been at least twenty minutes since "it" happened, and even I had calmed down about it. Thinking back, I did remember her being so frail and easy to knock down. Even that morning, when she was calling for her dog, she had seemed breathless even though it looked like she was just beginning to search.

I suddenly shoved my hand in her purse, and groped around blindly for the pen she had given me earlier. I heard her faintly shout my name, and that only added to the evidence that was stockpiling in my mind. But, of course, back then I tried to fool myself into believing that everything was simple; that it was uncomplicated and just Krista feeling ill. But I would learn soon enough that that wasn't the case.

Uncapping the writing utensil I had long since found, I began to write hurriedly on my thigh. Although my unsteady balance did virtually nothing to improve my handwriting, I did manage to at least get down what was bothering me.

_Krista are you sick?_

I shoved the piece of lined paper in her face, studying her features in a concerned manner. I could see beads of sweat collecting on her hairline, how even the tips of her ears were red.

"No, bu—" Just as quickly as her answer started flowing out of her mouth it all but stopped, instead replaced by a relieved expression. Now, if I had been half as smart as I am now, I would've already caught on to it a long time ago. But it just so happened that I couldn't care less how strange Krista was acting, or how easy I made it for her; all I was concerned about was making sure that the blonde goddess in front of me wasn't suffering in any way.

"A-actually yeah, Ymir, I have been feeling pretty ill lately." She bit her lip and gave a slight cough, one that convinced me completely. "But my apartment is getting redone, and I don't have any medicine anyway…and the closest drug store is all the way on the other side of the city…" I had noticed her beginning to tear up, and that was the last straw. At the time, I had no idea what the fresh hell was going through my mind, or my body. I felt strangely compelled to aid the girl in front of me; and if that meant jumping steps on the friendship-staircase, then I was prepared to fuck it and take the elevator.

Scribbling at record speed, I lifted the piece of lined paper in front of me, hoping she would be able to read the sparkly-pink offer.

_You could stay at my place._

* * *

** I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but this needed to be got out of the way. I hope you guys are up for a Krista POV, because that's what's coming your way.**

**Again, thank you so much for just taking the time to even give this a chance. I appreciate every single one of you, and it really just gives me a reality check to remember that people are actually willing to read this. I assure you, Krista's view will be much longer; she's a very wordy character.**

**Speaking of Krista, what do you guys think is up? I hope I didn't make it too obvious…**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
